User talk:Jetah
Hi there, i just been the wiki like almost all day today trying to see if i can contribute some. I've edited a few pages that had some words misspelled or where lacking for instance the link to the approriate page. But just now i was uploading some pictures, that are actually pretty poor in quality but good enough to see the stats of the weapons, since i'm playing on the xbox myself the stats seem to vary a lot with PC players. My question here is, there are already pictures with the weapons but i've added ones from the Xbox 360 that i made with my phone, is just 1 image enough or would it actually be usefull for me to upload them? If not i wil remove them. Also, i wanted to put more info on the challenge pages to give more info about like the start mana, additional mana per wave, different monsters, DU's etc and i was using a map information template which i thought looked nice but after reading the Code of Conduct it states that i should try avoid using boxes what's a wise choise here? i've noticed Welcome is misspelled, the first word in the Code of Conduct. I sometimes have a bad habbit of putting to much info somewhere, but i like the idea to keep the wiki simple, clean and tidy and would be more then happy to keep contributing :) - Menno NiSuTe Menno NiSuTe 16:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Yeah guess your right, i've removed the extra images does look more neat this way. I'm setting up the map:information on the challenges, but the thing is on the challenges such as Unlikely allies and Monster fest there are no crystals but i can't get the counter to set to 0, it recognises the 0 but still counts it as 1 crystal because the parameters are between 1 and 4, how do i set it to 0 just for those 2 challenges? -Menno NiSute Menno NiSuTe 14:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mistymire Forest Vandalism We might need to lock the mistymire forest page (at least require registration) as it's becoming a target of vandalism. I think it might be due to the fact that completing the map on nightmare is very difficult and frustrating for most :( Crystal clear 17:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : I haven't seen many vandal edits since the page's creation, and I blocked the user who vandalized it today (along with several other articles). —Shidou T/ 18:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : I think I would have to agree with Crystal Clear on this, i've a lot of changes on that page regarding the loot. : For instance, it now states that the weapon Webbing Untangler is both a Squire AND Monk weapon, then again console users still get crap gear at this mission now because the patch is still to come and might be confusing to some people. Menno NiSuTe 21:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Firstly, mistakes are not vandalism. Secondly, a registered user added that,http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mistymire_Forest&diff=25636&oldid=25617 so semi-protection would not have prevented that. Thirdly, if you do find mistakes or vandalism, then we'd appreciate it if you were to fix it. Thanks. —Shidou T/ 21:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC)